An Unexpected Alien
by I Can Stand My Own Ground
Summary: Who knew what could happedn if you are Ben Tennyson and you happen to play Wii? It's just a game, right? Wrong. You are so stupid to think that! What wuld be entertaining if you were right?


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ben 10 or . . . . . . . . . . well I don't own any thing! SO there. Turns around on chair. XP XD **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**An Unexpected Alien**

**It was very quite. The type of quite that made you feel very awkward. It some how made your ears hurt with silence. If you were there as a ghost you would feel creeped out by it. All you could hear was three things; the flipping a pages while Gwen was searching for a spell to make her look different for an hour, Grandpa Max listened to Cop callsEr, whatever they are calledas he drove along an almost empty highway, and what was Ben doing? The most obvious thing in the world, if you knew him. Playing around with a watch on his left wrist. But if you were Grandpa or Gwen, you would know that it is the Omnitrix. The most powerful thing in the universe, on a ten year olds wrist. Ironic, ain't it? **

"Gwen, come over here." **Grandpa Max said in a whisper. She looked back at Ben and crouched over to her Grand Father. She was wondering if she was in trouble over what.**

"Yeah, Grand Pa?" **she said in an almost lower whisper.**

"Ben is messing with the watch again, isn't he? "

"Yeah." **She sighed in relief. She didn't want to get in trouble for "accidentally" knocking his Elvis Presley sighed sunglasses and braking them. **

"Could you please try and preoccupy him with something else?"

"Sure."

**Ben was lying on his bed twisting and turning knobs and dials. "Ohhh Beeennnn." She said seductively. Ben knew it might be a trick, but he tore his eyes away from the Ominitrix for a moment.**

"**What, Dweebet? " She began to walk closer with a deadly smirk on her face. "Ok, dork," Ben began trying to hide his fear of getting splashed with a water balloon when he was trying to make a world record of not taking a shower for the longest time. He has already gone 3 weeks with out a shower and you could tell, "Don't get any closer 'cuase I don't need Stupid Cooties infecting me."**

**She admittedly swung the thing that was hiding behind her back and put it in front of Ben's messy face. It was a brand new white as snow Wii! **

"**Come on, let's play. " Gwen said, beginning to turn around. She picked up a green remote and pointed it toward the fridge. Ben gave Gwen a look that said **_**You're so dumb. It's a fridge, not the T.V. **_**. . . Gwen was already re-plying, her look calmly said **_**You're the dumb on, look. **_**The it gave Ben another look, **_**I know something you don't know, I know something you don't know ect…. **_**He looked where Gwen was pointing the weird remote. Above the ancient fridge a long slim, door opened. Immediately a black screen flipped out, went in front of the fridge. It was about ten inches from the two children. Ben's eyes winded the sizes of Saturn. He walked to the awesome T.V. and hugged it. O.o **

"**Ew."**

**He backed away from the screen and asked, "What do you have to play?" **

"**Oh, nothing, just Mario Galaxy."**

**Ben's eyes were the size of Saturn again, while his mouth gapped open.**

**Gwen set everything up. Ben drooled over the game.**

"**Dibs on Donkey Kong and Bowzer! " Ben screamed obnoxiously.**

"**What? I wanted Bowzer! "Gwen protested**

"**Why? Cuz' you look like him?" He said looking at her while amazingly picking out donkey Kong and Bowzer.**

"**I. . . ." Then grand pa looked at her, his look was clearly saying,**_** If you don't let it g, then you will be in trouble. **_**She groaned, but knew that she had to what she had to do. "Fine. Then I get Toad and Toadet." Just for you to know, in girl langue, Fine means "I will get you back in the future. REVENGE WILL BE MINE! "O.K. Just for you to know, there will be revenge in later chapters. D YAY!**

**They ended up playing for about an hour. After that time, Gwen left and researched things on her laptop. What do you think Ben did? You know what Ben did. You know it so well; I shouldn't even have to say it! We all know Ben here gets addicted to every thing he can win! He left before Gwen did. Yes, he did win. Yes, Gwen lost. But guess what happened? The arrow keys on the Wii remote got jammed, so he could not be Bowzer or Donkey Kong. He could only be Princess Peach, the female version of Yoshi, Yoshi, and Princess Daisy. Ben was slightly annoyed, but with awesome graphics like those he could not stay mad!**

**That Night ZZZzzzZZZZzzzZzZzzzzzZZZZzzZZZzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzZZZZZZZZZZZz**

**Every one was snoring and sleeping. Grand Pa Max snoring in his dark blue pajamas, in his forest green sleeping bag. Gwen whistling in her sleep wearing matching pants and top jammies, Pink with cats on them, with a light red blanket and pink pillow with cats on them holding a red plushy cat. On the top bunk was Ben. . . . Is this a joke? Ben was not there! Duh, he is playing the Wii. Why? In hopes that Gwen's was not broken. It was! He thought that she must of gotten them in a dumpster and spay painted them. He looked around, "I might as well play while I am up." So he began the game, he was so silent that the ghost was getting creeped out again. But at the end, he was yelling 'IN YOUR FACE PRINCESS PEACH! IN YOUR FACE! 'But didn't wake any body. He then played Yoshi. He was playing every character so tomorrow he would have the advantage over Gwen's "Superior" skills.**

**Glowed a sickly green. Strangely, the color of his acid eyes. So the Ominitrix actually glowed a sickly acid like green. Any ways, it glowed, but this boy did not notice a thing. His eyes drifted to a clock, which was also an acid green! OO Bizarre it was 3:57! Ben admittedly shut the game off and was so sad that he disobeyed his Grand Pa. YEAH RIGHT! He played for twenty more minutes until he realized that that time is really late!! He slowly shut the game off, and slumped off to bed. He watch squirmed and rang glowed green, and sometimes purple! But Benjamin was to tired to even here his own thoughts! **

**Enjoy!**


End file.
